1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a UV sensor. One embodiment of the present invention also relates to an electronic device using the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, adverse effects of UV rays on human health have been widely known, and a demand for sensors which can detect UV rays at low cost and in a simple manner has been increased. As UV sensors, a MOS-type optical sensor element using a semiconductor layer including an oxide semiconductor (Patent Document 1), a sensor using a diamond semiconductor (Patent Document 2), a sensor using a single crystal semiconductor of ZnO (Patent Document 3), a sheet-like sensor which changes in color by being irradiated with UV rays (Patent Document 4), and the like are known.